Inclusion
by Tacel
Summary: Mia had always wanted to feel included. Happy one shot


A/N: Hooray for fluffy one-shots! This basically happened when my internet decided to disconnect for around twelve hours, and I needed something to cheer me up.

**Warning:** sappy moments ahead!

It was definitely ironic. They'd spent all this time fighting to save the world, only to realize that their 'heroic' actions were, in truth, _counter_ to what Weyard actually needed.

Why Mia's thoughts centered upon this fact, in the midst of one of the world's happiest reunions, was a mystery even to her. Granted, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Piers were all strangers to her—even if she did feel like she knew Felix and Jenna after listening to her two Valean friends' stories for so long. Either way, the sight of the four childhood friends embracing after such a long separation was quite moving, and while Piers and Sheba were dragged into a conversation with Ivan, she felt tears – of tenderness rather than melancholy – well up in her blue eyes. Hands clasped, Mia happily watched the introductions and reunions take place, and it wasn't long before Ivan had dragged the older girl over to meet his new friends.

"Hey Mia, this is Picard, and this is Sheba! You remember Sheba—"

"Of course. It's nice to finally meet you," Mia agreed, smiling at the younger girl, who grinned back.

"Nice to meet you too. The old guy here is Picard, I guess you know."

"Old? You don't look that old," Mia remarked, perplexed by the strange introduction.

"Lemurians don't really age like other people," Piers offered by way of explanation, his face tinged red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I see."

Mia turned back to say something to Ivan, only to find the Jupiter Adept locked in what looked like a staring contest with Sheba. Rolling her eyes, she opened her mouth in hopes that her lips would say something interesting. Luckily, Garet chose that moment to drag her off towards his childhood friends.

"C'mon, Mia! I want you to meet Felix and Jenna!"

Laughing at his (playful) forcefulness, Mia left Piers standing awkwardly next to Ivan and Sheba, who were still locked in their strange staring contest (though she'd never tell Ivan, it looked like Sheba was winning with a fair amount of ease).

In hindsight, Mia supposed, there was a tinge of aching in that happiness. Not jealousy, per-se, but more like longing. She desired the kind of inclusion that Felix, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna shared. Even when Felix became withdrawn, Garet did something clumsy, Isaac lapsed into uncomfortable silence, or Jenna said something hotheaded, nothing changed between them. She had believed (foolishly?) that she and Alex shared a similar bond, but apparently that bond wasn't nearly as strong as his love for power.

Still, after the grueling tasks that followed the happy events in Contigo, she certainly felt closer to all of the others. Even Felix, normally so reserved, now shared a joke or two with the blue-haired healer. And now that peace had settled upon the world, she was definitely enjoying her new home in Vale. Revisiting Imil had been a heartwarming experience, but Mia found that the chilly northern village was no longer home to her—she missed the others too much.

Days like this reminded her just how happy she was in the new Vale. Reconstruction was finished, and the fall day was still warm enough to be pleasant. As she used a little psynergy to water some plants (to keep her powers from getting too rusty, she always joked), Mia caught a glimpse of Jenna chasing Isaac, as he triumphantly held her favorite psynergy gem aloft.

"Come back here, Isaac! I'm going to KILL YOU if you LOSE IT!" The Fire Adept shouted, and Isaac probably should have heeded that threat, as she was steadily gaining ground.

On second thought, he _definitely_ should have listened, because she'd caught up to him and knocked him to the ground.

Mia laughed as she watched the pair from afar. Jenna certainly brought out Isaac's best side—it was good to see him laughing. It was a little more on the awkward side to see him kissing the Fire Adept (apparently all had been forgiven), but he certainly seemed happy.

"I hope Felix is a good hundred yards away."

Mia started—who knew Garet was capable of stealth? Laughing, she nodded.

"Yeah, any closer and his 'overprotective brother' sensor will kick in."

"Unless Sheba's around," Garet quipped, raising his eyebrows. They raised still higher when Mia elbowed him in the stomach.

"She's a little young for him, don't you think?"

"Ah, not really. Three years isn't that large a difference."

"I suppose…"

"Why? You jealous?" Garet grinned, fully prepared to tease his friend.

"No, of course not," Mia replied hotly, "it just seems a little strange, that's all."

"Well, she's eighteen now, hardly the little girl we tried to rescue at Venus Lighthouse," Garet reminded her, and Mia nodded.

"It all seems so long ago now."

"Yeah. You don't look a day over 32 now."

"Garet!"

"I'm just kidding, Mia. But really—did things turn our how you expected?"

"Somewhat. I was surprised that Ivan stayed in Contigo." Mia remarked, grinning.

"That's it?" Garet asked, feigning hurt as he enclosed the Water Adept in his arms.

"Well, I did end up getting a crush on this guy. He did stupid things to impress me, like jumping off lighthouses."

"Really, now? Did it last?"

"I think it was just a crush, really." Mia grinned up at her tall companion as he frowned.

"You know, you don't have to be mean, Mia."

"Well, if you must know—I did get what I wanted."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Friends."

Garet sighed, shook his head, and kissed her.

"Did you get what you wanted, Garet?" Mia asked, slightly breathless.

"Just some girlfriend who gets herself stuck in traps." Garet replied, intent on giving her a hard time as well.

"Oh," Mia nodded, ignoring the jab, "is she happy?"

"You tell me."

"Well, I'd have to say," she paused, "that she's exceedingly happy."

Satisfied with the conversation's end, Garet swooped down for another kiss, but was interrupted by a loud shout.

"ISAAC! GET OFF MY SISTER!"

Laughing, Garet and Mia scurried off before they had to witness Felix at his most furious. Maybe this one time, she would avoid inclusion—especially considering the scene that was about to unfold.

-Fin-


End file.
